Drey Hiruko
Son of powerful Water Mage, Maximus Hiruko, Drey is an extremely capable wizard even at a young age. Powerful enough to be considered one of Serenity Core's strongest and most prominent mages. Drey is still developing his magical power and follows in the footsteps of his father. Personality Drey is the kind of cheerful person whom laughs even at serious moments. He is also outgoing and very sociable. He adores to make others happy. Drey even goes as far as loathing himself for making them angry at him. Normally Drey doesn't talk about his family, and is normally reserved when it comes to battle; that is, unless you provoke the young Mage. As his youth keeps him innocent, he still is shy to some ways of the world. But he also would never shy away from a friend in need. Appearance Drey has blue hair and blue eyes, just like his father. His hair is not too long and not too short. He is average sized, standing at a height of five feet eight inches. He likes to wear different things on different days, but one thing he almost always wears is his signature scarf. Other than that, he likes to wear things that are blue, since blue is his favorite color. His body structure is slim, since he is just an adolescent. He has some muscles, however. History Drey Hiruko was born into an extremely poor family in the Kingdom of Fiore in X778. He lived on the streets of Magnolia, along with his family. His father was a wizard, his mother was a mortal. Drey also had a little sister, who is still developing her magic. Drey's father has passed his magical power on to Drey through genetics. His father made money by his guild. Drey’s father was one of the most powerful water mages throughout Fiore, he did missions day and night in need for money. One day, his father took a mission who’s reward was a lot of money. He took the mission, wanting to try and save his family; Drey’s father was desperate. The mission his father accepted was a dangerous mission which could take his life. His father accepted the mission anyway, but sadly passed away during the process. Drey is determined to complete the quest his father accepted, wanting to avenge him. Even with his loss, Drey is still a bubbly person. He doesn’t let anything bring him down. To this day, he continues to live on the streets of Magnolia, practicing his water magic that his father taught him. He has taken care of his mother and sister ever since his father died. Drey has recently joined Serenity Core, in hopes that the guild will help him with his family's issues. Since joining the guild, his family's financial issues have much gotten better. Things have been going great lately. The jewel he gets from quests are high, and he has recently rented an apartment for him and his family. It was the first time Drey had ever lived in a shelter. Even though Drey has rented an apartment for his family, he still has to work hard. He needs to pay for the rent every month. If he doesn't, him and his family will have to go back living on the streets.